


Celestial

by sinister666



Category: The Conjuring (Movies), The Nun (2018)
Genre: F/M, Greenhouse, Romance, and irene is beautiful, just aesthetic and character wonderings, this little concept has been hovering above my head for a while, valak is sappy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinister666/pseuds/sinister666
Summary: Valak catches himself pondering as he watches Irene from the doorway.  Oneshot.





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short and passive one, however it is one of my favorite romantic images of Valak and Irene. I really wanted to flesh it out and make it standalone meanwhile I work on greater things for these two. Tell me what you think?

Irene felt her doubts dissolve in the mystical aura pulsing with golden, tremulous candlelight and velvety scents of young regal blossoms. Silver moths had already folded their wings in secret corners and crevices, for sombre nocturnal cloth drained last mellow drops of dusk pouring in through tall windows. The luminary appeared dim despite a thousand flickering will-o’-wisps flowing into it’s silent symphony, slowly melting the black wax which kept them alive. Reflections danced, fluttered on leaves and elegant blooms, rousing a magickal shimmer only nightfall could paint on the drowsy growth it touched. The greenhouse breathed such glossy tranquility Irene found it difficult not to feel as if a living dream had absorbed her despite visiting every day, hundreds and hundreds of times. 

 

Jade-colored, silken grass rustled lightly under her bare feet, and she smiled softly at a gorgeous, emerald viper whose poisonous gaze observed her idly from the lingering shadow cast by a luscious honeysuckle shrub. Valak’s beloved serpents roamed his greenhouse free, hiding among leaves and slumbering in the branches, thus she too did not restrain herself from giving loving glances and pets to her demonic husband’s darling minions. White robe of gossamer lace embraced her delicate body loosely, kept from rippling down to the ground by a lilac silk ribbon tied around her waist. Irene frowned suddenly, noticing a candle had died out. Valak kept supplies out of sight, stored under the dragon-depicting structure of a vivid fountain, charming koi fish swimming lazily in it’s glimmering sapphire lymphs. Out of habit, she softly shielded the newly-kindled flame as she set it into the golden holder forged to resemble frail tentacles of a poisonous ivy, stilling for a short while to admire the transient beauty. Caught in a serene daydream, she remained oblivious to familiar venomous yellow orbs following her through the kaleidoscope of bewitching hues dusted in diamonds and sand. 

 

_Valak’s Perspective_

 

I must admit, never before in dark aeons of my existence had I found myself so captivated, especially by a sight which occurs every evening as long as a residence of mine possesses an oasis. It seems surreal to me no matter how long bask in the sight, too ravishing to be true, too lovely to lay at the reach of a monster such as myself. My beautiful Irene… my dearest wife, a saint which so willingly came into the Devil’s arms. I often wonder - _my sweet little fawn, do you comprehend just how enchanting are?.. Many angels I had witnessed in unending spring of sublime, auroral gardens of Eden before my Fall, yet none could compare to you. Their flaming beauty fades in your gentle magnificence just like the stars fade in moonlight._

 

Almost ethereal, her ivory skin glistens in the candlelight, barely covered in that gorgeous vapoury, mist-colored bathrobe, and it soaks my mind in honey… so does the way her auburn hair shroud her shoulders like a satiny halo. I sense my heart swell almost painfully, seeing her fair face shine, and her bourbon-hued eyes shimmer in adoration towards poisonous herbs as well as quaint blooms I brought from faraway lands. Not even burgundy roses or black magic irises had ever roused such happiness in me before seeing just how much joy they brought to my Irene. I deem I could watch her caress soft petals and trim overgrown twigs for hours undying… The weight of years, the evil that plague my rotten spirit… it all retreats, and for one sweet grain in the storms of time, I am at peace. I understand now, having found Paradise in Hell, the true, most profound reason why I settled these greenhouses. I tried to replicate a mere echo of Heaven I sometimes still unfortunately missed… Unbeknownst to her, my Irene became the soul of it, for she is celestial. She never notices me spying, too deep in thought. Or mayhaps she does, merely allowes me to admire. At times unbearable urge to embrace her, to press my scarred visage against her brow would overtake me, however I would refuse to budge… Afraid that if I dare to move, she would disappear like smoke fades in the rain, leaving me alone, ripped apart by rage and madness, understanding my love was nothing but illusion. Foolish, I know. But the thorns run too deep, and I am too atrocious, too unholy to convince myself I have ever deserved her… Deserved remedy. 


End file.
